


Safe and Sound

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy





	Safe and Sound

William Beckett paces the dimly lighted hallway leading to the master bedroom, he cannot and will not sit still for any means. The love of his life lay just beyond that closed door, howling in pain, a pain he very well could have prevented. He was forbidden entry while she worked, her body opening up to dispel the life within her. William knew she would be okay, she had two of his best healers with her.

But the scream that broke under the cracks in the door to reach his astute ears did nothing but make the three hundred year old vampire more nervous. He turns on his heels, dress shoes echoing clicks as he walks, he's perfectly content with wearing a rut in the floor. At the sound of what he perceives is a child's cry, his head whips toward the door, expecting it to open so he can rush in and comfort his wife now that the worst of the pain is over. But instead, yet another scream meets his ears. It's high, and it sounds as though she's scared.

"WILLIAM!" The scream brought him out of his dream, causing the 6'3 vampire to bolt upright, eyes scanning the darkened room, briefly wondering why he wasn't actually pacing the hallway just outside the door.

Putting a hand to his forehead to steady himself, he sighed.  
"It's just a dream. What a silly thing for me to be fretting over. Adeline couldn't possibly die in that way, not when the situation itself is near impossible," he mumbled to himself before soft sobbing caught his attention.

"W-William...I...I..."

He turned over, arms automatically finding their way around his wife's waist. he pulled her closer, hoping to calm her down.

"Shh, my love...I'm here." He whispers, attempting to soothe, but her tears only intensify as she turns to face him.

"N-No it's n-not..." She protested, one of her hands fisting against his chest as she gulped for air before another round of tears started.

"Shh...Everything's perfectly fine, dear. You're safe here in my arms, there's nothing else to worry about." He confirmed again, but her doubt was palpable as she pressed her lips to his, frantic and needy.

His eyes widened in surprise, but then closed as he lost himself to her, feeling her tongue asking for entrance. She never was this distraught over a simple nightmare, not ever. He opened his mouth just slightly, smiling into their kiss as she played with his fangs. Before he could stop himself, his arms were around her and he'd moved her so she was straddling him, her barely clothed body shuddering against his from the temperature difference.

When she pulled back, she laid down, her head on his chest. He realized she was shaking.

"Adeline, love...what's wrong? I heard you scream..."

"I...I had a nightmare...it was r-really bad." She admitted, smiling sheepishly.

William sighed, "I did too. But you're here in my arms, and you're safe, my love. Now go back to sleep, I'll still be here 'til you wake." He reassured.

"Actually...this is going to sound really odd, but I'm not feeling that well..."

"Love, I know it's late, but I'll draw you a bath, the steam could help you breath easier and it may clear your mind of that dream," William reasoned to which the blonde nodded.

After he drew he bath, he eased her out of bed, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

After he helped her undress, she climbed into the bathtub, sighing contentedly at the warm water.

"William...my dream...I...I...I don't know how to say this, but..." She paused, sinking down into the water, letting the steam enter her nose so it was easier to breath, "In my dream...I...I found out I was pregnant...and honestly I'm really scared that...well..."

"You're afraid because you might be, right? Because darling, in my dream...you were having that child, although I woke before I could discover the outcome, if you had lived or not..." William admitted, placing his hand on top of hers as tears welled in her eyes once again.

"Baby, if it turns out I am, I'll be fine. I promise. If not, you can always turn me to be like you," She countered, getting up and grabbing a towel before his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck.

"That is true, but there's certain ramifications therein...If I'm to save you, there's a chance you would lose the baby. But that's all hypothetical, it may not even happen."

As he said that however, he felt something hit him, just from her abdomen, as though he'd been kicked. Concentrating on communicating on whatever was there (if there was anything at all), he closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later.

"Holy shit."

Adeline giggled, normally William was all prim and proper, he never swore.

"What is it, babe?""

"Speak of the devil. Doll...I...I think that both our dreams were telling us something."

"That I'm?"

"Yes, my dear, it appearances so. There's a second trace in the telepathic field surrounding you, you're not alone. And I promise you, you'll be fine. All long as you're in my arms, you'll be safe and sound."

Adeline smiled, leaning against him, smiling.

"But William...Baby, I love that and all and I'm really happy...but I really just want to sleep."

He smiled, kissing her nose, "Then we shall."


End file.
